


Coda Challenge #7 - "Solace"

by jemmaslittlemonkey (redqueenoctavia)



Series: TFSN Coda Challenge [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/jemmaslittlemonkey
Summary: Jemma and Fitz are reunited and find solace in each other's arms (written for TFSN’s Coda Challenge for 4x07 - Deals With Our Devils).





	

Jemma Simmons was staring off at nothing, her vision blurring as she tried to process what she was being told. She could hear Coulson’s voice in the distance, even though he was right in front of her, telling her everything that had happened. She’d had a sick feeling in her gut on the journey home from her mission. She’d _known_ something was wrong. The agents who’d been accompanying her had kept looking at her uncertainly, with pitying glances.

Now, as she listened to the day’s events, she could feel her heart thudding violently.

She needed to find Fitz. _Now_.

Jemma focused back on Coulson.

“Where is he?” she demanded.

“He’s here on the base,” he assured her. Desperate to find him, she took off running, ignoring her former Director. Coulson called out, “He’s okay!”

She’d heard him saying that Fitz was okay, but she needed to see it for herself. She needed to make sure that he was okay. That he was _here_.

And she knew the very first place where she would look for him, their Lab.

“Fitz!” she called out as she burst into the Lab. She looked around. Fitz was nowhere to be found. She turned to Nathanson, who stared at her in baffled shock. He’d never seen his typically stalwart boss so agitated. “Where is he?”

Since the terrified agent Nathanson didn’t answer, she groaned and moved through the lab, scaring her fellow agents and scientists.

“Where’s…” she began to ask again when she heard his voice.

“Jemma?”

It was his voice calling out to her. Her heart stopped at the sound. _Fitz_.

“Fitz!”

She followed it out of the lab and into the hallway.

Jemma stopped dead for a moment, frozen with shock and relief.

There he was, standing in front of Director Mace, who looking slightly amused with the situation.

“Jemma…” Fitz sighed, before walking toward her. The pained relief was evident on his face.

They moved toward each other simultaneously, crashing together. They wrapped their arms around each other tightly.

Jemma closed her eyes, relief washing over her as she held him.

It felt like coming home.

Everyone around them looked on with curious stares, but they didn’t care.

They pulled away very slowly, unwilling to let go.

“Given your recent… troubles,” Director Mace began, earning him fierce glares from both Fitz and Jemma. He continued, “you can both have the rest of the day off. Get some rest.”

The day was mostly done already, so it wasn’t much of a gift. But Jemma grabbed the opportunity.

“Come on,” she said, pulling Fitz along with her, taking him away from prying eyes. Fitz still shot daggers at the Director, but went with her willingly, let her drag him along.

They went toward their bedroom.

Inside, she pulled him into her arms again and hugged him tightly.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“ _Me_?” she replied, baffled. “Are _you_ alright?”

Fitz leaned down to kiss her softly. “I am now.”

She reached up to cup his face with both her hands and brought his lips down to hers. The kiss grew into something more. Need took over and they got lost in each other.

In between kisses, Fitz mumbled, “Jemma, we need to talk…”

“Mhm.”

The time for talking was clearly not now. Now, the time was of reconnecting, communicating, not through words but through love, and celebrating their reunion.

Jemma took her jacket off, and then ran her hands down his chest and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his pale skin.

“We’re good, tough, right?” Fitz wanted to know.

She laughed. “Yeah, we’re good.”

They smiled and kissed again as they tumbled onto the bed.

Later, they lay in silence, finding comfort in each other’s arms. Jemma kept touching him. She _needed_ to touch him, to make sure he was really here. She drew little circles on his bare chest with her fingertips.

“What was it like?” she murmured. She kissed his skin and lifted her head to look at him. “In the… other dimension?”

Fitz considered lying to her, to spare her from further worrying, but the worst was over and there had already been too many lies between them lately.

“Dark,” he decided. “I could feel myself sinking, fading away.”

Jemma subconsciously held him closer.

“I thought I was done for,” he continued. “Then AIDA pulled me back from the edge of bloody oblivion.”

Then, Jemma said something she’d never thought she would say.

“I’m going to kiss that bloody droid,” she teased.

They laughed and shared a gentle kiss.

She laid her head back on his shoulder.

“I can’t believe I almost lost you,” she whispered. “Again.”

Fitz tightened his hold on her. “I’m right here. We’re both right here.”

She nodded and sighed, content to just… be. After a minute, he broke the silence.

“Jemma?”

“Hmmm?”

“Where did they take you?”

So, she told him about her mission.

“I didn’t even know where I was or who _they_ were,” she confided, ending her recounting. “It was all very secretive…”

“It was Senator Nadeer, you know?”

“What?” she asked, completely baffled.

“Yeah, apparently, she and Mace have some sort of arrangement…” he commented. “I heard Mace talking on the phone with her when I was on the other side.”

“But she hates Inhumans.”

“I can’t really say I understand her involvement either.”

Suddenly, her concern for the Inhuman man grew tenfold. _What the hell was Nadeer going to do with him?_

Not liking her frown one bit, Fitz tapped her chin lightly with his thumb, so she would focus back on him. “Hey…” he said softly. “Tomorrow’s another day. Everything will be alright.”

She couldn’t help but smile, leaving her worries for tomorrow. Like Fitz had said, tomorrow was another day. They were back in each other’s arms. And, for right now, that was all that mattered.

“I love you,” she said sweetly.

Fitz smiled back. “I love you, too.”

They kissed and cuddled together again.

Safely tucked in each other’s embrace, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
